


Tapahtumien sysääminen liikkeeseen

by gammotus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Canon Compliant, Gen, manipulating events
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammotus/pseuds/gammotus
Summary: Paha Susi näkee Ajan kaikkinaisuudessaan. Hän näkee Rose Tylerin tulevaisuuden ja hän itkee. Hän näkee Tohtorin tulevaisuuden ja itkee vieläkin enemmän. Mutta hän myös näkee, että on eräitä, jotka voivat helpottaa taivalta.





	Tapahtumien sysääminen liikkeeseen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Setting Things In Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412112) by [BadVVolfs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadVVolfs/pseuds/BadVVolfs). 



> I indicated my interest to translating fanfiction on a DW writers discord, and my friend (Thank you **BadVVolfs**!) offered kindly to use theirs. I fell in love with the one in question and it was the perfect length for me to start this (translation) experiment. I have tried to stay true to the original work within the limits possible while translating and I hope I can pass on the aboriginal feeling well enough.
> 
> Ilmaisin DW:stä kirjoittavien foorumilla mielenkiintoni ficcien suomentamiseen, ja kaverini (Kiitos **BadVVolfs**!) tarjosi ystävällisesti omia töitään käytettäväksi. Ihastuin kyseessä olevaan tekstiin ja pituudeltaan se on juuri sopiva ensimmäiseen kokeiluuni. Olen yrittänyt pysyä uskollisena alkuperäiselle tekstille niissä puitteissa, kuin se on käännöksissä mahdollista ja toivottavasti pystyn välittämään alkuperäisen ficin tunnelman tarpeeksi hyvin.

**”Olen Paha Susi. Minä luon itseni.”**

Hän näkee edessään olevan huoneen, Tohtorin lattialla kaapeleiden seassa ja toisessa päässä Dalekit ruudun edessä, josta voi nähdä Keisarin. Mutta hän näkee myös paljon enemmän. 

**”Otan sanat.”** Hän nostaa kätensä ja heilauttaa sitä määräävästi Paha Susi -konsernin kylttiä kohden. **”Minä levitän ne aikaan ja avaruuteen.”** Kirjaimet irtaantuvat seinästä, leijuen Aikapyörteeseen. Hän tietää minne ne asettuvat – kaikkialle Powell Estateen vuosina 2005 ja 2006, Cardiffiin ja Asemalaituri Yhdelle sekä Satelliitti Viidelle vuosisata sitten. Hän on nähnyt ne ollessaan Rose Tyler.

Paha Susi levittäytyy vieläkin pidemmälle. Sanat päätyvät muukalaisten kauppatorille kaukaiseen tulevaisuuteen ja jopa livahtavat todellisuuden raoista ja kiinnittävät itsensä syrjäiselle rannalle Norjaan.

 **”Viestiksi, joka johdattaa minut tänne.”** Hänen käyntikortikseen, tavallaan – sanoiksi, jotka kertovat hänen aina palaavan lopulta Tohtorin luo.

”Rose!” Hänen äänensä murtautuu Ajan ja Voiman sameuden lävitse. ”Sinun täytyy lopettaa tämä. Sinun täytyy pysäyttää tämä nyt! Päässäsi on kokonainen Aikapyörre. Sinä _palat!_ ”  
Hänen silmänsä välähtävät kohtaamaan toiset, ja kultainen kalvo, joka on värjännyt hänen katseensa, häviää. **”Haluan sinut turvaan. Minun Tohtorini. Suojaan epäjumalalta.”**

”Et pysty vahingoittamaan minua. Olen kuolematon!”

Häikäisevä tuijotus palaa, kun hän kääntyy katsomaan Keisaria. **”Sinä olet niin pieni”** , hän julistaa. **”Minä voin nähdä Ajan ja Avaruuden kokonaisuudessaan, olevaisuutesi joka ikisen atomin, ja minä jaan ne.”** Hänen kätensä kohoaa uudelleen, ja suurella tyytyväisyydellä hän katsoo, kuinka ensimmäinen Dalek hajautuu kultaiseksi usvaksi. **”Kaiken on muututtava tomuksi.”** Hän on vain hämärästi tietoinen siitä, että hänen poskensa on kostea – pieni osa hänen mielestään, joka on selvästi Rose Tyler, tajuaa itkevänsä. **”Aivan jokaisen. Kaikki kuolevat.”** Heidän ympärillään Dalekit hajoavat yksi kerrallaan.

Hän kertoo vain totuuden; kaikki kuolee. Hän näkee sen pian, Tohtori kuolee, pelastaakseen Rosen hengen. Hän näkee sen miehen, joka tästä tulee, hän voi nähdä kauhut, jotka he kohtaavat yhdessä ja hän näkee Rose Tylerin kohtalon. Senkö takia hän itkee?

 _Ei._ Se pieni osa hänestä, joka pysyy niin inhimillisenä, tietää että hän ei itke itsensä vuoksi. Kyyneleet on tarkoitettu Tohtorille.  
Koska hän pystyy näkemään kaiken, ja voi nähdä hänen yksinäisyytensä pakottavan halki tähtien, kun hän yrittää paeta menneisyyttään – viimeinen Ajan herra, tuomittu olemaan yksin päiviensä loppuun asti. Hän ei voi antaa sen tapahtua, hän _ei saa_ antaa sen tapahtua.

Dalekit ovat nyt poissa, yhtä lukuun ottamatta.

**”Aikasota päättyy.”**

”Minä en kuole!” Keisari huutaa. ”Minä en voi kuolla!”

On naurettavan helppoa muuntaa kokonainen Dalekien taistelualus tomuksi ja tyhjyydeksi.

Hänen sydäntään vihloo ajatus Tohtorista kohtaamassa sama tyhjyys ilman häntä vierellään. _Ja kuitenkin…_

Hän voi nähdä kaikki ne mahdollisuudet, ajan ja sattuman kiertyneet langat, ja hän näkee kuinka niitä voisi nykäistä hennosti. Vain tarpeeksi käynnistämään tapahtumien kulku. Vain tarpeeksi varmistamaan, ettei Tohtori joudu olemaan yksin kauaa.

Hän näkee teini-ikäisen onnettomassa kodissa, laittamassa musiikkia kovemmalla peittääkseen vanhempiensa huudon samalla pidellen nuorempia sisaruksiaan lähellä itseään. Paha susi näkee tytön haluavan auttaa ihmisiä ja siihen on monia tapoja, mutta vain yksi johdattaa hänet Tohtorin polulle. Hän laittaa ajatuksen tytön mieleen, punnitsemaan vaihtoehtoa ilmoittautumisesta anatomian kurssille koulussa – se sytyttää kipinän ja lähettää nuoren Marthan kohti lääketieteellistä ja Royal Hopen sairaalaa.

Hän näkee itsetuntoa vailla olevan nuoren naisen, määräilevän äitinsä läsnäolon uuvuttaman, ja hän näkee elintärkeän päätöksen viattomassa hetkessä; nainen ja hänen äitinsä istuvat risteyksessä, väittelemässä kumpaan suuntaan kääntyä. Paha Susi näkee kolme eri mukaelmaa samasta hetkestä, vilauksia Rose Tyleristä keinuttamassa nuorta naista tämän viimeisinä hetkinä vaihtoehtoisessa todellisuudessa, ja hän kurottautuu Rosen kautta kuiskaamaan tämän nimen nuoren naisen korvaan. Hän kääntää huomionsa alkuperäiseen tapahtumaan ja asettaa rohkeuden palavan hiilloksen naisen sydämeen, rohkaisten häntä vastustamaan äitiään, ja Donna päättää kääntyä vasempaan.

Hän näkee lapsen monien kieroutuneiden ja sotkeutuneiden ja keskeytyneiden aikajanojen kanssa, kiinteänä osana universumin jatkuvuutta, ja hän näkee myös, ettei lapsi koskaan saavuta täyttä potentiaaliaan kärsimättä aikaisin sydänsuruista. Se on korjattavissa, hän tietää, mutta tieto siitä, mitä lapsen vanhemmille käy hänen tekojensa vuoksi piinaa häntä. Paha susi kurottaa ja jättää viivan Amelian makuuhuoneen seinään, ja ohut rako ilmestyy.

Hän näkee tuhat naista samanlaisilla kasvoilla ja samankaltaisilla nimillä ja yhden, yhteisen päämäärän: Tohtorin pelastaminen. Hän tuntee sukulaisuutta tuon joukon kanssa, sillä se on myös hänen tarkoituksensa. Hän näkee myös, kuinka hauras alkuperäisen tytön olemassaolo on, kuinka epätodennäköistä se on, edes yksistään satunnaisuuden ja sattuman ohjaamassa maailmassa. Paha susi puhaltaa kylmän viiman, repii lehden oksasta ja lähettää sen pyörien alas ohikulkevan miehen kasvoille. Hän nostaa naisen pään ajoissa näkemään tilanteen, ja antaa tälle nopeuden temmata mies pois vaarasta. Clara on puhallettu maailmaan lehdellä ja siunattu jumalattaren hymyllä samalla, kun hän katselee.

”Rose, olet tehnyt sen, nyt lopeta.” Ääni, _hänen_ äänensä, pureutuu hänen päässään olevan Ajan sekasotkun lävitse, ja hän pakottaa itsensä keskittymään taas nykyhetkeen. ”Päästä vain irti!”

 **”Kuinka voin hellittää otteeni tästä?”** Hän kysyy, näkien yhä ystäviensä kasvojen ilmestyvän mieleensä. **”Minä tuon elämän.”**

Kerrosta alempana Jack vetää henkeä palatessaan kuolleista. Toinen kyynel valuu alas hänen poskellaan, kun hän näkee vuosituhansien kivut ja kärsimyksen, jotka tämän tulee kestää ja Rose toivoo, että he voisivat korjata vain tämän yhden kuoleman, mutta Paha Susi on hellittämätön – hänen täytyy elää pelastaakseen New New Yorkin ihmisten elämät, varoittaakseen Tohtoria tulevasta, pelastaakseen miljoonia henkiä yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan.

”Mutta tämä ei ole oikein!” Tohtori parkaisee. ”Et voi hallita elämää ja kuolemaa!”

 **”Mutta minä voin.”** Hän katsoo alas Tohtoriin, huomaten pelon hänen silmissään, pelon Rosea kohtaan. Näky saa hänen ihmispuolensa itkemään äänettömästi, vaatien hallintaa. **”Aurinkoa ja kuuta, päivää ja yötä.”** Paha Susi perääntyy hieman, sallien Rosen ottaa ohjakset ja molemmat tuntevat Aikapyörteen kivun. Kun Paha Susi luovuttaa lisää valtaa, Ajan polttava mahti tulee voimakkaammaksi. **”Mutta miksi ne satuttavat?”** Rose kysyy, melkein lapsenomaisesti.

”Voima tappaa sinut ja se on minun vikani”, Tohtori sanoo, kantaen jälleen kerran syyllisyyttä asiasta, jota hän ei olisi pystynyt mitenkään estämään.

 **”Minä näen kaiken. Kaiken mitä on, kaiken mitä on ollut.”** Aikalinjat, jotka Paha Susi niin huolellisesti oli laittanut järjestykseen, korvensivat Rosen mieltä, ja muutaman lyhyen minuutin ihminen tiesi mitä tulisi tapahtumaan niin hänelle kuin Ajan herralle, ja se oli sydäntä särkevää. **”Kaiken mitä ikinä voisi olla.”**

Silloin Tohtori nousee ylös. ”Minä näen sen kaiken”, hän sanoo melkein hämmästyneenä. ”Kaiken aikaa. Ja eikö se aja sinua hulluksi?”

 **”Minun pääni”** , Rose henkäisee tukahtuneella äänellä.

”Tule tänne.”

 **”Se tappaa minut”** , hän sanoo ja näkee, kuinka hän palaa loppuun, ellei Tohtori toimi pian.

“Luulenpa, että tarvitset Tohtoria.”

Suudelma on hellä ja tarpeeton – hän olisi voinut vetää Aikapyörteen Rosesta ilman sitä, mutta kumpikaan ei valita. Paha Susi tuntee heikentyvänsä jättäessään Rosen ja itkee ihmisparan kohtalolle, tytölle, jolla ei ole tietoa tulevasta, alkaen välttämättömästä uudentumisesta. Mutta hän on tehnyt kaiken voitavansa, asettanut oikeat ihmiset Tohtorin polulle, ja jäljellä on enää vain paluu Tardikseen sekä heidän saapumisensa odotus.

Ja kun he saapuvat – Martha ja Donna ja Amy sekä Rory ja Clara – hän aikoo tervehtiä heitä lämpimästi, silloinkin, kun hän tietää, ettei aina tule toimeen heidän kanssaan. Koska he, kuten kaikki muutkin, pelastavat Tohtorin useammalla kuin yhdellä tapaa.


End file.
